Perspectives
by Noelerin
Summary: Was Thoughts of A Potions Teacher. Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh Pieces added. Read me, please?
1. Severus Snape

Author's Note: This is a poem type thingy. :-)  
  
Face of a Rival,  
Eyes of a Friend.  
Mark of My Enemy.  
  
That face haunts me,  
Those eyes condemn me.  
The mark mocks me,  
Reminds me of my greatest failure.  
  
I long to hate the boy,  
But the eyes hold me back.  
Lightening scar on his forehead,   
Condemns me to remember always.  
  
Defiance on the face as another injustice is done to him by me.  
Green eyes reveal only confusion at my treatment of him.  
Eternal pain binds me to the boy,  
As my scar bound me to Him alone.  
  
His father's face.  
His mother's eyes.  
My Master's Mark.  
  
A life of torment is mine,  
As it will be his.  
He will not allow the boy to rest,  
I must not either.  
  
Protection comes in many forms.  
The greatest was his mother's.  
The enemy did not anticipate it,  
But he will in the future.  
  
A promise made to her,  
A promise that must be kept.  
I will help the boy in the only way I can,  
By giving him someone to defy.  
  
To defy and defeat,  
To challenge and grow.  
I must play the villain,   
To the one I could love as my own.  
  
Face of a Rival,  
Eyes of a Friend.  
Mark of My Enemy. 


	2. Harry Potter

Harry's P.O.V., also has some of my own.  
  
You speak to me with such loathing,  
Yet you cannot bear to see me hurt.  
  
Those black eyes hate me,  
And yet, they protect me.  
  
Why are you this way?  
  
My father,  
You scorn him with your words.  
  
His friends,  
They are equal bait to your lashing tongue.  
  
Why do they have this power over you?  
  
My mother,  
You never mention her.  
  
It seems to me,  
That hardly anyone does.  
  
Why not?  
  
Past experience with you tells me that you are not to be trusted.  
Yet, Dumbledore does.  
  
I heard that you once had a heart,  
If so, no one has seen it in years.  
  
What are you that you can be this way?  
  
Unfairly biased, some would say.  
I would agree, you are ruthless.  
  
And yet,   
There is some logic in your actions.  
  
How can you live like that?  
  
A man of contradictions.  
A man of action.  
  
Suspicious, alert.  
Alone.  
  
How do you live with yourself?  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Mykerinos: Not what you expected. Is that a good thing? *g* Thank you. :-)  
  
LegacyLady: Thank you. I am glad that it touched you and that I got him down-especially since I am relatively new to the world of Harry Potter. 


	3. Lily Evans

Author's Note: This was done as a request. Sorry it took me so long but Lily's a hard mind to get into. J.K. Rowling doesn't go into much detail on her (unless I missed it). I hope you enjoy. Thinking of changing the title to something else, like Perspectives. What do you think?  
  
Thank you to: Setsiuri (hope you like this) and Deja-vu. Would you really eat me if I didn't write more? I assure you that I'm more skin and bones than meat. *g*  
  
Lily's p.o.v.  
  
I never thought that my death   
Would be like this.  
But I can think of no better way to go,  
Than sacrificing my life to save my son's.  
  
I feel you here, helping me.  
My Friend and Confidant,  
My Steadfast Protector,  
My Severus.  
  
For you always were mine.  
Even though I turned you away,  
You stayed to watch over me.  
  
I never knew.  
I didn't want to know.  
But you kept your word.  
  
I remember the first time I saw you.  
Standing in the cold train station,  
Alone in the crowd.  
  
Dressed all in black,  
With your pale face,  
And those shy, soulful eyes.  
  
You were different,  
You were awkward,  
You were like me.  
I thought I'd found a friend in you.  
  
But then, we met again in school,  
You mocked me in front of the others.  
Do you know how much that hurt?  
To have you turn away?  
  
Then I was attacked by those who disapprove of me,   
And cried out for help,  
Not one there offered to help me.  
  
But then, you saved me from the mocking crowd.  
In your strong arms,  
You carried me away to safety.  
  
"Don't come back to this place, Lily.  
It isn't safe for you here."  
I still remember the plea in your voice.  
  
Looking up into your frightened eyes,  
I knew that I was right about you,  
My Silent Guardian.  
  
Let the others say what they want.  
I know the truth.  
I think Remus suspects,  
Though he would never say a word.  
  
I must leave,  
The attack is over.  
But the evil isn't gone.  
You know it to, don't you?  
  
You can still feel him.  
Promise to watch over Harry,  
Guard him as you guarded me.  
  
Farewell,   
My Severus.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
Shameless Plug: I have a story here called "Those Who Define Fate". I'd like to know what you think 


	4. Remus Lupin

Remus' P.O.V.  
  
I sit on the train,  
The train that first brought me to Hogwarts  
In fact, I think I'm in the same seat.  
I'm going to the place of my greatest happiness  
And deepest regrets.  
  
You'd laugh at that,  
That brutal laugh of yours that cut to the core.  
I can almost hear you speak to me of the folly of living in the past,  
Something you rarely did.  
  
I saw you the same time Lily did.  
Standing in darkness on that sunny day,  
Ignoring the confusion around you.  
What to me was painful to hear, being unable to participate.  
Was just a bunch of necessary noise to you.  
  
I ended up beside you, waiting to be sorted.  
I'll bet you never knew why I did it.  
You were always suspecting a trap,  
But you were more open back then.  
  
I drew into your shadow,  
Hoping that your coldness might protect me.  
That somehow, your uncaring attitude  
Might transfer in some way to me.  
I didn't want to feel anything.  
  
And you were stronger than you knew.  
It was frightening to feel that.  
That's why people didn't trust you.  
But that never bothered you, did it?  
  
I remember thinking then   
That you were sorted wrong,  
You a Slytherin?  
During your first few years,  
I could've sworn I was right.  
  
Then you changed.  
You went from being Sirius' target   
To his rival in games,  
But yours were more insidious.  
  
It shocked him when you retaliated.  
He'd never known anyone-save Lily  
Who would dare such a thing.  
But he made you bleed, didn't he?  
We all did.  
  
We could make you bleed,  
But never cry.  
I think I saw that only once.  
It was a sight I'd never forget.  
  
You were with Lily,  
She looked so frightened,  
I almost made myself known.  
But I looked again and saw  
Her green eyes.  
  
They were focused on you, in trust.  
A contradiction when one thought of her expression.  
But they were trusting,  
She believed in you.  
  
Out of us all,  
Only she saw the truth.  
You never did chase her away again,   
Did you?  
I remember her strong will all to well.  
  
I wonder if her son is like that?  
Will he be able to see beyond your layers?  
Layers that I, trapped like you,  
Could not see beyond?  
  
Knowing you,   
You'll make it impossible for him.  
As you have done for everyone.  
You always loved to puzzle people.  
It was child's play to you.  
  
And his looks don't help.  
I've seen him.  
Not quite innocent,  
But not fully aware.  
  
He looks like James.  
But his eyes stop the comparison.   
Those stunning eyes are hers.  
James' spirit,  
Lily's will.  
  
It's a scary thought when one considers it.  
You have some idea about what you're up against,  
Having experienced Lily at her best,  
But you don't really know.  
  
I could almost pity you,  
If he ever decided to pick up the gauntlet  
That you've always tossed down.  
Merlyn help you if he does,  
For I won't.  
  
The End.  
  
Author's Note: There might be some hints of slashiness. If there are, they were unintentional. I think that this is the last one I'll be doing. Thank you to all who read and enjoyed these pieces. 


	5. Albus Dumbledore

Albus' p. o .v.:  
  
You wound me, my most rebellious child.  
  
Quick to inflict, slow to heal.  
  
That is you, beloved child.  
  
Stern disciplinarian  
  
Or fierce protector.  
  
One is never sure,  
  
Which you they will get.  
  
Eternally wounded,  
  
Never fully healing  
  
It is your nature, to keep pain close?  
  
Austere and brutal,  
  
Concerned and loving,  
  
My child,  
  
When will the masks you wear, fall? 


	6. James Potter

James p. o. v.:  
  
Severus Snape,  
  
An easy boy to hate.  
  
To loathe and revile against.  
  
To bruise and try to break.  
  
A wizard of darkness,  
  
For what else could you be?  
  
How else do you deceive,  
  
Those hard to deceive?  
  
Yet there is fragility within,  
  
A contradiction of being.  
  
An aura of kindness inside,  
  
In a world of unmitigated brutality.  
  
Tease and break him,  
  
Hurt and hate him,  
  
Despise and ruin him,  
  
He heals and survives. 


	7. Sirius Black

Sirius' p. o. v.:  
  
Beloved enemy,  
  
How I despise you.  
  
The world is at your feet.  
  
Blind to the truth.  
  
I see and know you,  
  
As I have ever done.  
  
Opposite sides of the same coin,  
  
I've heard some say this of us.  
  
Once true,  
  
Now that illusion is no more.  
  
Gone with the last shreds of innocence,  
  
Forgotten in this war.  
  
You were once mine to torment,  
  
Now, you hide behind a fortress,  
  
Not one of stone and mortar,  
  
That would be easily breached.  
  
No, it is a fortress  
  
Of ice and raw strength.  
  
Beloved enemy of mine,  
  
Do you ever recal those days?  
  
When you were young and innocent?  
  
And I was alive?  
  
Remember my truth,  
  
Or I shall be lost in false sainthood.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Does anyone want anymore of these perspective pieces? If so, whose next? In other words, if you like, review. 


End file.
